


What did you say?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, cannon complaint-ish, done, mickeyspeaksukranian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:How about Mickey's first language is Ukrainian? His father made him learn english adn he only spoke Ukrainian with his mother. Ian learns that when Mickey is feeling extreme emotion he reverts back to his native language. Mickey comes home speaking quick Ukrainian and Ian can pick out a few words telling him whether it is a good rant or a bad rant.





	What did you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Im not super proud of this, I dont know why. But here it is anyway. 
> 
> I almost google translated when they speak ukranian but i decided not to. the actual speaking parts where they are speaking it is italisized, and its stated that they are speaking in another language. 
> 
> Anyway thank you again to ms. Ela for the help and ideas on this one. You are truly a blessing. :P

Everything in their lives could have, no…Should have torn them apart. It was one basic truth, Ian knew it, and Mickey knew it. Logic said that whatever they had would have ended, a few short months after it began. Just two boys who found each other because of proximity, Mickey had believed that when it began. Ian was just there and so he took advantage of the opportunity he had. He had even told Ian at one point that he was nothing more than a warm mouth. Granted at the time he knew better but that was besides the point. The truth was no matter what they had thought in the beginning, they were wrong. They both knew that now. What they had may have begun from convenience but it developed into two men who would do anything for each other, die for each other. They almost had a few times. All the bullshit brought them to this house on the northside…Yes the northside. Mickey still huffed at the Idea, not as much as he had when Ian had found the house but still, he did. But of course Ian had been right, Mickey had gotten a new job on the northside and it was only appropriate that they move.

Mickey was now a mechanic for a nice cushy car dealership. Ian had went back to school and became above all things a teacher. Which Ian didn’t think was as fitting as Mickey had at the time. Mickey had told him, “man its perfect, you’re always going around trying to teach me shit anyway.” He was right about that.  So here they lived a teacher and a mechanic with Yevgeny who was now twelve and another little boy running around Kyler, who was four. Funny story, Ian had been good friends with Kylers mother in one of his and Mickey’s “away” times as they liked to call it. This particular time, was a time when Mickey had been in Mexico, after his last time of being arrested. Kyler’s mother Amara had gotten sick when he was a baby, and she begged Ian to take him. to raise him, and Mickey had been the one who agreed with a simple… “You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t.” and that was that. They had a family.

And beyond all the odds they were happy. Beyond all of the bullshit and tears and screaming, they were happy. And like with many things, there were certain things about Mickey that only Ian knew. Like how if Mickey Milkovich got overly emotional, he started speaking Ukranian. Happy, sad, excited, pissed off, it only happened when his senses were heightened, and he didn’t even know he was doing it. Rarely anybody had ever seen it because if Mickey was anything it was in complete check with all of his emotions. The first time Ian had ever heard it he had almost fallen flat on the floor, they were alone of course and up until that moment, the mickey he knew, was only as much as Mickey himself was willing to show him, always so in control of everything.  It had been during that awful wedding that Ian would like to forget happened and at the time he thought it was mumbling, he didn’t know what Mickey was telling him, if he had, he never would have left. He was sure of that much. He didn’t know until years later that the words he had spoke meant I love you. In fact Mickey didn’t say those words in English until right before Ian had left him. By then his brain had been so muddled, they didn’t mean what they would have meant back then.

Mickey had said them in Ukranian once again, on the phone from prison, during their one phone call and Ian had asked what they meant. Mickey being Mickey didn’t tell him until much later. Ian had tried to sound it out, and type it into a translator but he needed to hear it again. and at the time, he was still in his, I can move on phase so he hadn’t asked.  It wasn’t the only time he had heard Ukranian words come from his lovers mouth. On the rare occasions of when Mickey let himself lose control it would happen, during sex a few times when they lived together and were comfortable, and happy. Ian was sick already, but it wasn’t apparent how bad it really was, but Ian could still remember when Mickey would scream out demands, or a bunch of words that sounded like gibberish to Ian. It wasn’t until later, when mickey was almost asleep late at night Ian would ask what he was saying. He would usually get a shut the fuck up in response, but Mickey did tell him once that it was Ukranian. “I don’t know when I'm doing it” he reasoned. There were so many instances Ian could recall now but back then it didn’t happen often and as much as he could recall or knew about it only happened with him. He had tried to learn some of it at some point during a bout of mania but his mind had been like being on speed, it didn’t really stick. And as time went on, with the medications, and then he left mickey. And he let him slip away he had almost forgotten about it. He knew even then, that Mickey had learned it as a child from his mother, but it hadn’t really stuck much, unless he was overly emotional, and he never knew it was happening until someone pointed it out. Usually by asking him what the fuck he was saying. But as Mickey pointed out to Ian, not many people had heard it besides his family. His father had hated it so he had learned, on most occasions to control it, and had mostly forgotten it.

Ian had asked, during their infamous trip to the border, if he ever did it on purpose. And Ian asked when. “The phone call.” Was all he had answered. He didn’t elaborate and still refused to tell him what it meant. Ian had wondered if he would ever know, especially when he had made his decision to go back home  and let Mickey cross that border all alone. He had thought it was final, over. He was letting Mickey go and be safe away from the law, and Ian would continue to work. After he had gotten home and the Trevor blow up, because that was what it was. Trevor had asked, where he had been, and he had meant to be sorry, to say he was with mickey and let that be that. But that isn’t exactly the words that came out of his mouth at the time. He had just learned of Monica and he didn’t regret anything more than coming home and leaving Mickey. The words… “I was with the love of my life.” Slipped out, and it wasn’t like it was untrue, he just hadn’t meant to say them. It was in that moment he was reminded of Mickey even more. When mickey let his control slip he spoke in another language, when Ian did, he talked about Mickey.

In the recent few months after that, he expressed his regret to Trevor once or twice for hurting him, but there was someone he regretted hurting even more and he knew that. It was at that time that he started wondering what it would be like to speak Ukranian. He did some google searches, and tried to learn some, if any of it. It wasn’t until late one night, in the middle of the night when his phone rang, a blocked number and he rushed out of his bed to answer it.

“Hello” Ian had spoke frantically and he had heard the words again. “Mickey??? What does that even mean…” Mickey had hung up shortly after. The words played out in his head over and over again. He was practically speaking them in his sleep for weeks after. He had to know what they meant, he needed to know.  It was in that time, he had talked to Debbie about it, because she is the only one that had ever understood his love for Mickey really. Or at least liked Mickey enough to understand.  One day she came home with a flyer and handed it to him.

“You want to know what the words mean…take a class and learn.” She had said, and so he did. He spent the next few months, learning Ukranian. Until the one day, his instructor spoke the words he longed to know what meant.  “What does that mean?” He had asked and the instructor laughed lightly.  The girl next to him, Amara leaned over and whispered, “They mean…I love You.” She said to him. They became fast friends after that. His whole world was turned upside down, Mickey had been trying to tell him he loved him long before Ian was even aware it was possible. He hadn’t received another call for a few months and again it was late at night. Ian at the time wasn’t really doing so well, he had just lost his job as an EMT, courtesy of his crazy family and too much drama, and he just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. His phone rang late at night. It was like Mickey always knew when he needed to hear him.

This time when he spoke the words of love in another language, Ian knew he was fully prepared to hang up on him, Ian didn’t speak them back but he said. “I love you too Mick.”

“So you figured it out, did ya?” Mickey said laughing into the phone.

“Please don’t hang up yet. I need you.” He said the last part weakly.

“Are you okay?” Mickey said worried, of course, he was worried.

“No,” Ian spoke honestly, he had been so busy telling everyone in his life, that he was fine, and they could fuck off, he was just too tired to put on the front for Mickey, Then he imagined what it sounded like. “Fuck, not sick…just not okay. You can hang up if you want.”

“Thought you needed me red?”

“I do”

“Alright, I got like fifteen minutes, let it out,” Mickey said and he stayed on the phone while Ian let it all out. Monica,  his family, his job, everything but the last thing.

“and you know, the most important thing, but I won't go there. I don’t want you to hang up and never call back.” Ian said sadly.

“Go ahead,” Mickey said slightly annoyed. Ian still refused until he heard “ _Ian Gallagher, Fucking say it or I will hurt you. You left me at the fucking border and I still called didn’t I?”_ The words were not in English but Ian understood them. Mickey didn’t even know he was speaking it. Especially because instead of Ian answering with asking what he was saying, he just spoke.

“Ok, Ok. I love you okay, and I fucking miss you and I came back because of my job and it's not even there anymore, and I have ruined everything I cant get back. OK?” he spoke and without a beat missed.

“I have to go,” Mickey said and Ian sighed, he knew he should have made something up.

 

As with most things, The things that Mickey was predicted to do, wasn’t always, or ever what he did. Ian thought he wouldn’t hear from Mickey for a while, and he was right about that, He didn’t receive another call from Mickey Milkovich, instead about three months later, he was faced with a very sexy new version of his old boyfriend. He opened the door to his new apartment with Amara to find, a blonde, more conservative version of his love. “Mickey?” he had asked.

“mm Nope. The name is Mike. I'm your new neighbor, just introducin' myself, cuz I'm that kinda guy, which was followed by a classic Mickey smile and a nice wink.

“What is happening right now?” Ian said leaning back towards the door.

Mickey at that moment stared him down. “Missed ya.” He leaned in a whispered. And that’s all it took, in a situation that was impossible it didn’t matter, they were wrapped up in each other's arms within the hour, and sure they talked about everything, they always would, but it didn’t stop them from making up about a million times in between.

It was the moments after that, that Ian really started to be able to tell Mickey’s moods by how he was speaking. If he was calm, in control, it was English, always English, but if he was comfortable and at ease, no walls up, it happened more than he had ever seen it before. They were happy, even though they should be worried, that someone could find out it was Mickey, but it didn’t really matter. They didn’t stay in that apartment on the southside long, it wasn’t long until Mickey found a job…under his assumed name of course. Which Ian had to laugh at.  Clay Michael Gallagher. Mickey had thought it was hilarious the first time he showed the ID to Ian. “Clay?” He had asked.

“Hmm yeah, had a nice ring to it. Reminded me of this annoying red-head I knew.”

And they had laughed at that together.

\---

When Amara had gotten sick, Mickey saw something in reverse he had never seen before. Amara and Ian speaking to each other in Ukranian. “Wait…what is this?” He had asked and Amara had laughed a bit.

“That’s how we met. Ukranian language class. He wanted to learn what you kept saying to him. I'm the one who told him what it meant.” She had informed him. Mickey had always liked her, and now he adored her and it showed.

More than anyone, Mickey had taken care of her, promised to take care of Kayden, just like she had taken care of Ian.

\--

The boys were meant to be at a family BBQ with the Gallaghers, and a choice few Milkoviches, Iggy and mandy to be exact. Mickey was running late and everyone has already gathered around. Yev running around with his little brother. Svetlana had left to go back to Russia not long ago to try and get actual citizenship settled. They, after all, didn’t need anyone snooping around for any reason. She called and talked to Yev but overall he was with Ian and Mickey.

 

Mickey comes rushing in, face burning bright and Ian knows, before he even opens his mouth, he knows whats going to come out of that mouth. Not one English word anywhere. Everyone at the BBQ stops and stares at him, but Ian, not Ian. He speaks back to him.

“ _What’s wrong?” Ian asks lightly._

_“Fuckin wankers they know I don’t like talking to customers, oh but no, because I can speak Ukrainian, gonna resurrect Amara and kill her for putting that shit on my application. But then, I don’t even know it was terrible but then the bitch calls my boss.”_

_“She called your boss…Mickey, where you mean? Oh, what am I saying of course you were.” And Ian laughs a deep laugh that makes Mickey smile._

_“Bitch, I am fantastic. Somehow got me a raise. Like how does that even happen.” And then Mickey smiles brightly._

_“Oh my god baby, that’s wonderful. Right?”_

_“Yeah moneys good, still don’t like having to talk to this fuckers. Do you know how hard it is to try to speak in on command? It’s a bitch.” Mickey says and Ian laughs but pulls his man into him._

_“I love you.” Ian states_

At this point, everyone is staring openly at both men who are speaking back and forth in Ukranian.  “What the fuck is going on right now?” Lip asked looking over at Mandy, who looked back at Lip.

“they're speaking Ukranian I think. He used to do it. But I haven’t heard it in years.” 

The whispers continued until Yevgeny rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

 _“_ Dad _, you are speaking Ukranian again. Both of you.” And then he turned back around and went to play_

Ian and Mickey turned back to the families that were still staring.

“Oh great now they have a secret love language,” Iggy says and is rewarded with a smack in the back of the head by mandy.

 

It was two weeks later that Ian saw the most precious thing he had ever seen. Yev was sitting on the floor with his little four-year-old brother and he was speaking softly. It took Ian a moment to realize what he was doing. Yev was teaching him the words he knew in Ukranian and Ian smiled. “Mick, come here.” He said ushering his boyfriend over to the middle of the living room.

“What?” He asked annoyed but only slightly

“Look at him. He’s trying to teach him.  Like we did him.” He said smiling brightly and Mickey shook his head and laughed a little.

“You are way too excited by that babe. Come on, let's get these kids to bed so I can have my way with you.” He said and Ian got even more excited at that.

**Author's Note:**

> as always. Come at me with ideas lovelies.. One work a day keeps the gallavich sadness at bay. lolol. 
> 
> Tumblr: Mysticallygallavich
> 
> and fb of course.  
> :P:P


End file.
